Darkness
by Abyss Animations
Summary: Takes place after the battle with Rido. oh and yuki and the others never left. Zero is depressed and he doesn't know what else to do... rated for depression and suicide.


Darkness

Zero sat sadly on his bed wondering what would've happened if Ichiru had lived and he hadn't. From Zero's perspective He would've been fine without Zero to pull him down. And yet, Zero was the one sitting here alive with nothing. He'd even lost his brother. He was utterly alone and terribly depressed.

He slumped into a laying position on the bed and turned on his side. Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out the ribbon his brother had worn in his hair.

He brought the dark green ribbon to his lips.

"Ichiru... " He muttered in what was almost a whisper. "I'm sorry..."

Then he was enveloped in a deep sleep.

The next day Yuuki bounded cheerfully into his room.

"Zeeeeerooooo" she sang climbing into his bed. She stopped and stared for a moment (if you've never seen Zero sleeping you're missing out, as he looks incredibly charming) and then bounced a few times before shouting "Zeeeeeeroooo, get up we have to go to class"

Zero slowly opened one lilac eye and glared up at her.

"Don't make such a scary face, Zero, it's time for class." Zero just looked at her for a second so she added "Yagari-sensei will kill you if you show up late again."

Zero reluctantly rose from his bed mumbling something along the lines of "Screw Yagari" then glared at Yuuki and said "what, do plan on dressing me?"

Yuuki, who had started spacing out was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, um, sorry I'll wait outside" and jumped off the bed skipping out of the room happily.

Zero stood from the bed and dressed himself in the black day class uniform. He was about to meet Yuuki when he stopped and glanced in the bed's direction he saw the green ribbon sprawled sloppily across hits pillow. He picked it up and stored it in his pocket before strolling nonchalantly into the hall only to be attacked by an overly excited Yuuki.

"Geez, what are you so excited over" he asked, annoyed.

She beamed up at him before innocently saying "Do I have to have a reason?"

He rolled his eyes at her and continued going down the hall.

He sat in class and stared out of the window blankly.

"Zero...ZERO!" Yagari shouted.

Zero pried his eyes off of the window and glared at the teacher.

"Do you know the answer to the question?" Yagari asked smugly.

Zero just stared at the teacher with a look of irritation.

Yagari took Zero's look of irritation as a "no" and went back to the board but soon turned around too see Zero stand up slowly and leave the classroom.

Zero didn't know where he was going and he didn't care he just kept walking in a completely straight line. That was until he was stopped by Aidou and friends.

"Zero, you know, you annoy the crap out of us the way you talk to Kaname-sama" Aidou stated in annoyed tone.

No response.

"Hey, just who do you think you are? Don't think just cos Ichiru is dead means you can do as you please!" Akatsuki said angered by Zero's silence.

Zero's head snaps up and he glares fiercely at him.

"So that's what it is," Aidou said in a menacing tone "Zero is upset because Ichiru is dead and it's all. His. Fault."

That's when Zero finally broke.

He took a step back and covered his ears squeezing his eyes shut.

"No...that's...it's not true...that's not true!" he opened his eyes and looked up, the fear and pain showing clearly in his eyes.

The Night class students were scared halfway to death by this. Each one took a step back not knowing what to do, how to fix him.

Zero then ran forward, pushing past the night class, going as fast as he could to get as far away from this place, those people.

As the night class watched him everyone but Aidou back away slowly.

"Aidou..." Shiki said fearfully "you went too far this time." Then he and everyone turned and ran leaving Aidou to suffer the consequences.

"W-wait! Don't go!" He reached his now quivering hand in the direction of which they were going. Then he felt the presence of another vampire. And he was MAD.

"K-k-Kaname-sama..." he said turning slowly.

Zero kept running not knowing entirely where he was going.

Finally, when he slowed to a stop he opened his to see his brothers grave. He collapsed in front of it.

"Ichiru..." He panted "I'm sorry...I'm...so sorry."

Then as, his world shattered into a million pieces, he pulled out his gun and counted backward from ten.

"I'm so sorry"

Then it was black. And he was enveloped into a world of utter darkness.


End file.
